percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
(Re) Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús - Chapter Three
'Carter Robson:' We walked up to the Hotel Luna Clareau, it was a large blue building that dominated most of the street, Nate scouted out the street, his imperial gold mace in his hand, He then gave us the signal, saying it was all clear of undead and we advanced to the Hotel, Allison and Charlotte stayed behind to guard the jeep. The lobby was deserted, the green carpets were stained red and the dead body of the receptionist lay crumpled, his face half eaten off, Eleanor winced in disgust at this as Nate pulled the dead body outside and set it on fire so it didn't attract any undead. I glanced at Eleanor, Back in the car i'd wanted to comfort her, say that everything would be okay but for some reason i couldn't bring myself to say anything, i mean it was clear me and Eleanor were dating but why did that even matter? at the end of the world why were we still trying to have a relationship when half the world was undead...besides, we haven't even kissed yet so i guess it wasn't official or anything. I quickly pushed these thoughts away as we advanced up the stairs, I held my AK in my hand, the magazine full with celestial bullets that would tear through the zombies like butter, Eleanor had her crossbow aimed at all corners. Nate and Tristan were at the front, their weapons drawn as well while Trive lagged behind, his cane in his hand. As we came to the third floor soft moans echoed down the halls, Tristan looked around then turned to us "Ok, we'll split into teams, Nate, Trive, you come with me to check the rooms. Carter, Eleanor, you go get the Hunter" I nodded and pulled back the hammer of my AK, hearing the familliar clink sound as the bullet clicked into place. We approached Room 354, The doors were battered and scratched, as if the zombies had tried to break in. I counted to three then kicked it down, looking around the pitch black room with my AK pointed at all directions, Eleanor sighed "Stop being so on edge, your making me nervous" She opened her palm and a small flame appeared, lighting up the room. It was a basic brown room with a bed, a TV set, a barred up window and a private bathroom. The room was clear, blood staining the sheets and leaving a trail into the bathroom. "She must be in there" Eleanor said, turning the lights on and letting the fire die in her hand, I walked over to the door and silently opened it, as i opened it fully a arrow shot out and would have skewered me if i had not gotten my prothestic arm in the way, the arrow snapped on collision. The Hunter lay on the floor, a silver crossbow like Eleanor's in her hand. She had long white hair and yellow eyes, she was insanely beautiful, her silver hunter's uniform was stained red from a deep wound in her side, she was breathing heavily. "Demigods..." She said, she then dropped the crossbow and sighed in relief, I however tensed when i saw all the blood, Eleanor's eyes widened "Have you been bitten?" The Hunter looked up and shook her head "I crashed my car when this huge zombie tried blocking my way, this piece of metal got lodged in my thigh" she moved her hand, showing a piece of red metal from a Jaguar lodged in her side, Eleanor hurried forward, taking her rucksack off her shoulders and getting out her med kit. I took a position by the door while Eleanor worked, No sign of Tristan or the others...it was quiet, too quiet. Suddenly Eleanor walked back in, helping the Hunter inside, she'd removed the Hunter's shirt so she could take out the piece of metal and heal it so i could see her bra, I blushed and Eleanor glared at me "Look away now" I turned away as i heard them looking through the drawers for a clean shirt, when it was safe to look again the Hunter was wearing a green yankees shirt. "Thank you...my name is Veronika Lecter...who are you?" Eleanor pointed at herself "My name is Eleanor, this guy is Carter" I nodded my head at her, She smiled at us both then quickly turned serious "We need to leave...that massive zombie followed me in...." "Massive zombie? what do you me-" Suddenly the whole room started to shake and screams echoed the halls, I ran out, hefting my AK to my shoulder and aiming down the sights as Nate was thrown down the stairs by this massive, bare chested man, its muscles bulging, It had Tristan by the neck, his broadsword laying on the ground with Trive, who was out cold. "Tristan!" I pulled the trigger and several rounds tore into the zombies side, it grunted in pain and Tristan fell to the ground right next to his sword. The zombie turned to me and roared, charging at me, gaining speed with each clumsy step, I pulled the trigger again but the AK clicked, signalling it needed more ammo. I cursed and pulled a new mag from my pocket but the zombie collided into me, picking me up in its massive arms as it ran stright through the wall, I screamed as i felt the air rushing in behind me, we were falling off the side of the building, the zombie tried to bite at my neck but i drew my knife from my pocket and plunged it into the creatures neck, it gargled on its own blood and let me go, falling away from me, I felt the air continue rushing up, the ground just a few seconds away, I was going too fast, not enough time to use my flight abilities to stop, but maybe i could cushion the fall. I twisted in the air and extened my hands, pushing at the air to cushion my fall till i felt the bubble of air around me engorge. Then i felt the ground hit me, Stars danced around my eyes as i tasted blood in my mouth...then everything went black as i saw Allison running towards me, screaming. Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús (Remake) Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapters Category:The Dead Resistance